


Angel eyes

by Prongslet101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Post-Break Up, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prongslet101/pseuds/Prongslet101
Summary: What happened to cause Virgil and Patton, the most in love couple in the world, to break up? And what does this have to do with Patton's Angel eyes





	Angel eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So, I kinda reached a writers block with "It's a great big universe" So enjoy this little drabble/song-fic to get the creative juices flowing again!

It had been a rough couple weeks in the mind palace. Something had happened between Virgil and Patton and the two were not speaking to one another, causing an air of tension to form between everyone and making all the sides, and Thomas himself, feel like they were walking on eggshells. Finally, however, some of the sides had had enough. 

 

So, It was with their normal pompous air that Thomas’ sleep and lust - Remy and Shay respectively - burst into the main mind palace, before grabbing all of the sides (yes, even Virgil who had been holed up in his room for these past few weeks) and dragging them into reality. 

 

“Look,” Remy said, peering over their sunglasses to stare down the light sides, “This has gone on for long enough. I want to know exactly what you did to my boo!” 

 

Virgil made a slight noise of protest from his spot sitting on the stairs - a position he hadn’t been in since his first ever Sanders Sides video - before being shushed by Shay who was holding him from their spot behind him and playing with his hair. 

 

“Why do you assume that WE did something?” Roman exclaimed, rushing to defend those he had called family for his entire life.

 

“All we know,” Here Logan interjected, staring down the neutral sides as he adjusted his glasses, “Is that one day, Patton and Virgil are as close as lovers can be, then the next Patton looks like someone has killed his favorite puppy and was obviously crying. Therefore, the logical conclusion - since Virgil was nowhere to be found - was that Virgil had done something to cause Patton distress.” 

 

The neutral sides stared at Logan in shock before Shay’s gaze landed on Patton’s - surprisingly shocked - face, and noticing Virgil withdrawing further into his hood. 

 

Shay narrowed their eyes at the parental sides before hissing out “ _ What did you do? _ ” 

 

“I…” Patton tried to say as all eyes turned to him before he shrunk in on himself and muttered “nothing. I didn’t do anything”

 

Remy and shay glance at each other before turning back to the sides with their eyes burning in anger. 

 

“See, I think you’re lying  _ Morality _ ” Remy hissed out his name like it burned his tongue. Turning to Shay and Virgil still huddled behind them, they asked “Would you care to fill them in? I’m gonna need the help” 

 

“Yeah, They need to know,” Shay said, before snapping their fingers as music started to fill the air around them. 

 

“Umm, I’m sorry, what is happening?” Thomas asked

 

“You’re a huge lover of musicals, and therefore one of the best ways for your mind to process things is in song. Why else do you think you sang about new year's resolutions? It wasn’t just for a video” Roman explained as the music got louder, and Remy and Shay started to sing. 

  
  


[ **Remy,** _ Shay] _

**Last night**

**I was taking a walk**

_ Along the river _

**And I saw him together**

_ With a young side _

**And the look**

**That he gave them**

_ Made ‘em shiver _

 

_ [ _ **_both]_ **

**_'Cause he always used_ **

**_To look at me that way_ **

**_And I thought maybe I should walk_ **

**_Right up to them and say_ **

**_Ah-ha-ha_ **

**_It’s a game he likes to play_ **

 

Here Virgil perked up a bit and started singing quietly with the others

 

_ [ **All three]** _

_**Look into his angel eyes** _

_**One look and you’re hypnotized** _

_**He’ll take your heart and you must pay the price** _

_**Look into his angel eyes** _

_**You’ll think you’re in paradise** _

_**And one day you’ll find out he wears a disguise** _

_**Don’t look too deep into those angel eyes** _

_**Oh, no, no, no, no** _

 

**_[Remy and Shay]_ **

**_Ah-ha-ha, ah-aaaah_ **

**_Ah-ha-ha, ah-aaah_ **

**_Ah-ha-ha_ **

**_I keep thinking ‘bout his angel eyes_ **

**_I keep thinking, a-aaah_ **

 

Here Virgil managed to pull himself together a bit and stare at Remy and Shay as he sang the next part to them 

 

[Virgil]

Sometimes when I’m lonely I sit and think about him

And it hurts to remember all the good times

When I thought I could never live without him

And I wonder does it have to be the same?

Every time

When I see him will it bring back all the pain?

Ah-ha-ha

How can I forget that name?

 

[ **_All Three]_ **

**_Look into his angel eyes_ **

**_One look and you’re hypnotized_ **

**_He’ll take your heart and you must pay the price_ **

**_Look into his angel eyes_ **

**_You’ll think you’re in paradise_ **

**_And one day you’ll find out he wears a disguise_ **

**_Don’t look too deep into those angel eyes_ **

 

[Virgil]

Crazy ‘bout his angel eyes

Angel eyes

He took my heart, now I must pay the price

Look into his angel eyes

You’ll think you’re in paradise

And one day you’ll find out he wears a disguise

Don’t look too deep

Into those angel eyes

Oh, no, no, no, no

 

**_[Remy and Shay]_ **

**_Ah-ha-ha_ **

**_I keep thinking, a-aaah_ **

**_I keep thinking_ **

**_About his angel eyes_ **

**_Ah-ha-ha_ **

**_I keep thinking, a-aaah_ **

**_I keep thinking_ **

**_About his angel eyes_ **

**_Ah-ha-ha_ **

**_A-aaah_ **

**_I keep thinking about his angel eyes_ **

**_Ah-ha-ha_ **

**_I keep thinking, a-aaah_ **

**_I keep thinking about his angel eyes_ **

**_Ah-ha-ha, I keep thinking_ **

 

“I hope…” Virgil started softly, before looking up at Patton’s tear-stained face through his bangs, “That whoever that side you were kissing was, they make you happy. You deserve it pat” Here Virgil smiled a sad smile before sinking out, Remy and Shay right behind him, leaving the light sides and Thomas to think about what they had just discovered about their “Happy, Pappy, Patton” 


End file.
